Sight devices are incorporated into firearms to assist a user of the firearm in aiming the firearm toward a specific target. One known sight device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,118 (“Teezel”). Teezel describes a sighting assembly for a firearm that includes a mounting mechanism for mounting the sighting assembly to the weapon. The sighting assembly described in Teezel features a distance-dependent adjustment with respect to the sightline that may be set to one of a plurality of selectable positions depending on the distance of the desired target.
However, regardless of the distance of the target, there are applications in which different types of ammunition with varying ballistic properties need to be fired from the same gun such as, for example, guns that fire ammunition with different propellants or in which different shot types have specific, differing ballistic properties. There are also guns that are originally designed for two different types of ammunition such as, for example, combinations of conventional guns like assault rifles with grenade launchers. To ensure precise shooting with varying types of ammunition in conventional weapons, several independent sight devices are required for each type of ammunition, and each of these sight devices must be attached to the firearm prior to use with the specific type of ammunition. Further, these sight devices also must have adjustments that may be finely-tuned based on the particular ammunition. Mis-adjustment or the use of the wrong sight device entirely can lead to a poor success rate or complete failure in striking a desired target.